I Didn’t Make This Plotagon Video
Have you ever heard of this website called: Plotagon? It’s a website where you can create your own 3D animated video. It was like Go Animate but 3D animated. I feel like Plotagon is haunted because of what happened. Let me tell you the story. So it was summer of 2017, I was on Plotagon creating some Rosie gets grounded videos. When I finished, I posted it. I went to my profile of all the videos I posted. I saw something that caught my eye. It was a video titled: “This Is Made For You.” It had 2.5K views and 2K comments. I watched the video. It started with my plotagon character sitting on a red couch. Then it zoomed into a close up of his face. Then I heard a doorbell ring. My character said: “Come In.” The Door opening sound played. Then the door closing sound. The camera looked at the door. It was a silhouette with red eyes looking angry. It said: “You are a bad person. I am gonna kill you.” The voice wasn’t the normal text to speech voice. It was a deep voice that sounded glitchy. My character started to cry and said: “No no no no no no no! I don’t wanna die!” Then the silhouette gets a knife from his pocket and actually stabs my character in the stomach about 10 times! “WHAT THE HELL?!” I yelled. “HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! PLOTAGON DOESN’T LET YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” My character then dropped on to the floor. Causing his intestines and blood to pour out of his stomach. The silhouette turned to the camera and said: “I will kill everyone you created.” It cut to a restaurant with my girlfriend Chloe being the only one there. She was standing by a table. Then the silhouette appears behind her and whispered: “Time to die.” Then stabs the back of her neck. She dropped to the ground, dead. Then it cut to a hospital patient room with my mom and dad sitting in chairs. Then it cut to the outside of the room where it showed a hallway and the door halfway opened. The silhouette was standing by it. He had a grenade and threw it into the room. 5 seconds later, the room exploded! It cut to black for 43 seconds. Then 2 angry red eyes bleeding appeared staring at the screen. Then a faint whisper said: “You will die soon.” The video ended. I had no idea what I just watched. I didn’t know if this was some sick joke or what, I don’t know how anything that happened in that video was animated using Plotagon. I look at the comments, most of them were: “WTF WAS THAT?!” And: “HOW DID YOU MAKE THIS HORRIBLE VIDEO?!” And: “YOU DESERVE TO BE BANNED FROM PLOTAGON!” I went to a video made by the official Plotagon company. I told them about the video and that I didn’t even make that. Luckily they responded 3 minutes later saying: “What?! Is this true?!” I told them to watch the video. After they did, they commented back saying: “Oh my god! Who would create something like that?! And how did they create something like that?! Listen, we are terribly sorry about what you saw in that video. You should delete the video and never think about it again.” So I did, I deleted the video permanently and manage to create one last video. I called it: I am quitting Plotagon and here’s why. I told them that everything they saw in that video was not created by me. And how I didn’t know how it was created. I now use adobe flash animation to create short videos. If you have a Plotagon account and you see this video like that somewhere, don’t watch it.